Various kinds of data communication standards for industrial digital cameras (simply “the cameras” hereinafter) are conventionally established (see Non-patent related document 1, for instance), and have respective characteristics and problems.
For instance, “CameraLink (registered trademark) standard” transmits 2 Gbps image data, conducts camera control, communicates and supplies power with one cable, but has such problems that the cable is expensive and a data transmission available distance (maximum cable length) is short, such as 10 m or so.
And, “GigE Vision (registered trademark) standard” realizes long data transmission available distance with a twisted pair cable, such as 100 m or so, but is vulnerable to electric noise even if a shielded twisted pair cable is used.
Furthermore, in “USB 3.0 standard” that is a general purpose data interface standard, the maximum data transfer rate is high speed, 5 Gbps, and transmission available distance of data is short, 5 m or so.
On the other hand, “CoaXPress standard” that has been released on December 2010 is for video supply, communication, control and power supply with one coaxial cable, and it enables data transmission up to 6.25 Gbps, output of camera control signals up to 20.8 Mbps, and 13 W power supply. In such a standard, data transmission available distance is 100 m or more in 1.25 Gbps. Its performance is attracting a great deal of attention.